Red Dress
by Pixiestick88
Summary: Rose finally has the courage to go after her all time crush. Warning - Smut, swearing, HEA


Hello fellow readers - this is my first story I've uploaded via my phone so I'm a little excited to see how it works out - formatting and all that.

Now first this story was inspired by a drawing floating around on the Internet.

It's a sketch/pencil drawing of what looks to be Malfoy and Hermione on a desk pulling him in by his school tie.

The image however was labelled Scor and Rose. It could be them. It just looked more like Hermione than her daughter to me.

Again I was Inspired

From Scor and Roses POV

Enjoy

Oh and all and any relating material of Harry Potter belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling, I'm simply playing around with her characters.

* * *

 **That Damn Red Dress**

Scorpius

I watched completely frozen as she hiked up her tight body hugging red dress, revealing those thick luscious thighs and climbed onto my work desk, pushing stuff out of the way as she sat on her knees and pulled my tie yanking me forward as she leant down into my personal space.

"Come on Malfoy, show me what you'd really like to do to me!" She huskily spoke down, her minty breath kissing my skin.

Her gorgeous burnt auburn locks where a beautiful mess framing her small face, gorgeous large honey coloured eyes surrounded by the longest lashes.

Her nose and cheeks covered in the most cutest freckles ever.

She sighed and heaved her chest forward, the dress was low enough to show off her gorgeous creamy cleavage. So mouth watering and tempting.

What the fuck had happened to my sweet Rose? When did she become this sexual being?

"Rose" I spoke in a low warning.

Her body trembled as her eyes dilated.

 _Those soft lips of hers smirked at me! Me fucking Scorpiois Malfoy! I invented that smirk!_

"What's the matter Malfoy? Scared?"

What the hell kinda game was she playing at? Didn't she know she was playing with fire tempting me like this? My sweet innocent Rose.

"Your playing with fire kitten, I suggest you stop playing your games before you get burned" I gruffly told her in warning.

I'd moved further into her space placing both hands on my desk each one caging her in.

Innocent Rose thought she had the power here, and she was the predator. Oh sure I could easily give it to her or make her think she wasn't the prey that she was but I was losing my patience and control.

Never had I been so close to snapping and taking what I've always wanted then right this very moment.

But I couldn't. I wouldn't taint my innocent kitten. She was light where I was dark.

Unfortunately outside forces snapped it for me.

Both our heads turned toward my office door as it was thrown open and in walked Knott n Zabini. ( I was supposed to have drinks with them after work)

" wow Scorp you've finally got the little hellcat eating out of your hand" Ben said.

"Damn! You owe me Knott, Told ya he'd have her by end of the week" Pete added.

I pushed away from the desk and stood up to my full 6ft 2inches.

Rose seemed amused by them

" sorry boys your both wrong, seems your friend isn't interested. Guess I'm free for anyone I guess" she spoke as she turned her body on the desk stretching out on her side giving the boys a good look at her womanly curves in that **fucking damn dress**!

I saw red! The little hellcat had played with fire and this time she would be burned for it

"Out NOW!"

I shouted at the guys who both sniggered as they casually strolled out.

I walked away from my desk and to the door making sure to lock it in place, adding a few wards and silencing charms. I didn't want to be disturbed.

I loosened my tie turning back around to face an annoyed looking Rose

"Why'd you scare em off? You clearly aren't going to help me and they could've"

"Unless you want a thorough spanking to that lush ass of yours I'd stop suggesting such things if I where you"

Rose sat up and blushed deeply her breathing becoming a little faster.

" or would you like that Rose? Does the idea of me spanking your ass make you dripping wet?"

Her blush grew, covering her entire face down to her creamy breasts.

I marched over to my desk, pulled her off the desk and spun her around making her plant both hands on it, my own next to hers as I leaned my body against hers. Letting her luscious ass cushion my raging hard on as I swept her hair away from her neck and ear as I leant closer to her.

"Tell me my kitten does the thought of me spanking this gorgeous ass of yours" I pushed my cock further against it to emphasis my point.

"That you've been teasing me with turn you on? Does it make your kitty all wet?"

She gasped and tried to shake her a head a little.

"Silly kitten, you shouldn't of played your childish games, your going to have to suffer the consequences now"

Before I let her continue I spun her back around facing me watching as her rapid breathing caused her tits to bounce up and down.

I growled out at the stupid material obstructing my view. Grabbing the front of her dress I tore it right off!

I growled again once I saw what she had on underneath.

Not a damn fucking thing! The minx had waltz right in with just that scrap of a dress on and nothing else! It's lucky my friends hadn't seen anything more otherwise I'd be attending their funerals. No fucking way would I let them see any of her, She was mine!

" I should spank you right now Rose for parading around in that flimsy thing, almost showing everyone what is mine and mine alone to see, But I'm too fucking gone and need a taste of your pussy to keep me calm."

She gasped again but I ignored it and her slight protest as I dropped down to me knees and forced her legs apart.

It was the most gorgeous thing I'd had even seen.

My sweet innocent Rose, she was bare and already dripping little droplets of her sweet honey. I pushed my face right in and inhaled. Fuck I almost came, her scent was so intoxicating. Closing my eyes I swiped my tongue out and fucking came a little.

It was the most sweetest, most mouthwatering thing I'd ever tasted.

I needed more of it and got to feasting on her tasty cunt.

I heard Roses soft moans as her hands held on to the edge of my desk, I could hear her nails scratch against the wood.

Lifting my hand I began flicking her clit as I tongue fucked her little hole.

She suddenly tensed, her thighs locking in place as her nails dug into my suit on my shoulders as she threw her head back and screamed my name as she came. I gripped her warm soft thighs holding her up as she rode out her high, drinking down every drop she was willingly giving me.

I was addicted already and wanted to spend hours lazily licking her over and over again but my cock needed in her.

Standing up as I held onto her hips I lifted her onto my now cleared desk. I stood close as I tore off my jacket and tie, both followed by my shirt and slacks onto my office floor.

Rose seem to finally come to her senses when I yanked her ass closer to the edge of the desk finally noticing my state of undress.

Her big doe eyes looked into mine and I swear I broke a little inside at seeing her sweet innocence pouring forth in a questioning gaze, unsure and perhaps frightened.

Caging her in once again I went right into her personal space, whispering across her lips.

"Come on Rosie, don't you want my cock? You've come in here practically begging for it, or are not women enough to take me?"

She pulled back, her eyes now a fiery gold, my kitten was spitting mad and it was better than her frightened one earlier.

I smirked again.

"Fuck you Malfoy"

"Oh I thought that's what we where doing till you stopped!"

She growled and grabbed my satin boxers between her soft delicate fingers.

She pulled herself closer to the edge as she yanked at them, I helped her by taking them off for her as she looked me in the eyes and grabbed my raging hard on.

I couldn't control rolling my eyes back as I groaned, merlin her hands where sinful the way she pulled and gripped me.

Struggling to stay in control I managed to ground out

"You gonna show me what your gorgeous pussy can do or you gonna chicken out?"

I froze as I felt her warm welcoming cunt at the head of my cock. Seconds ticked by, I looked up into her eyes and the innocence was back.

If I wasn't such a selfish bastard I'd stop and walk away, keeping her locked up and always innocent but I was too far gone, I needed her like I needed air to breath.

Grabbing her hands I placed them around my neck as I toke over, my cock rubbing over her still dripping entrance making her moan.

"Look at me Rose"

She did. Her hazel eyes staying locked with mine as I began to ease into her tight welcoming heat, I felt it, her barrier, she flaunted around she'd lost it back at school to make me jealous but I knew better. I was going to take her virginity, be her first and after this well...

Her eyes looked slightly pained as I pulled out a little and pushed back to just the barrier, I did this a few times making her more relaxed and calm her little whimpers and moans returning.

I leaned in further, my lips hovering above hers.

"I love you Rose" I whispered above her lips and finally pushed all the way in breaking her hymen, she gasped out and I toke the opportunity to posses her mouth with mine, kissing her like a starved man, her fingers digging into my back as I began pumping in and out at a steady rhythm.

I kissed down her throat and slender neck, nibbling on her soft flesh leaving my mark as I went.

Reaching her glorious tits I suckled on one, pulling into my mouth as I used my tongue to lap and flick her nipple, grazing it with my teeth, her moans getting louder.

"Scor" she pleaded.

I bit down gently on her peopled nipple then did the same to it's twin, making my Rose cling to me as she wrapped her legs around my waist, her feet digging into my ass demanded I go further in and faster.

Kissing back up her neck and to nibble her ear I spoke gruffly

"Hold on kitten"

Her nails dug in along with her feet.

I pulled back a little a looked at her flushed face.

Reaching down one hand on the desk for support the other going into her wild mane of curls I pulled her body flushed against mine as I toke her lips into another soul scorching kiss while I began pounding her wet cunt harder and faster.

Letting go of her hair I reached down and flicked her tiny little pearl sending her over, her hot tight pussy gripping my cock and sending me over into pure ecstasy with her, my mouth letting go of hers as I shouted out her name, my ears barely registering her scream of my own name.

* * *

 **Rose**

I woke up to the most blissful feeling ever, my body ached in that delicious freshly fucked feeling, only it hadn't been once or even twice.

After our session in his office Scor had sent a message to his assistant that he was going home and to cancel all his meetings. He'd then Apparated us still joined straight to his room where he tied me to his bed and spent hours giving me that spanky he'd promised along with worshipping and fucking my body over and over.

I never imagined I'd be one to have a kink for being tied up and spanked let alone pushed to the point of pleasure it almost became painful but Scor had known, he knew my body more than I did, almost like he'd been studying it.

Reality started to sink in.

Rolling over I noticed his side of the bed empty and cold but a piece of parchment with a note _"stay put kitten, will be back soon, I haven't finished with you yet, Scor xx"_

Stay put? What was I? A pet? A sex slave to him?

It still hurt knowing my original suspicions had been correct, I was just another toy for him to use then toss aside when he was done.

Tory had convinced me enough to finally go after what I'd always wanted and even gave me the hope that Scorpious felt the same for me as I had for years.

To think before yesterday I'd been a 21 year old virgin still pinning after her first and only childhood crush.

It didn't matter now, I'd done what I swore I'd finally do, I gave my virginity to Scorpious Malfoy - it would always stay with me and I didn't regret it, just the pain my heart was suffering from.

I got out from the large bed and looked for my dress only to remember it was still in Scors office and since he might be at work it wasn't a good idea to go back in just a bed sheet.

Finding a polo shirt that was long enough to pass for a dress I apparated back to my apartment.

* * *

 **Scorpius**

I threw the decanter across the room at my closed office door as I growled out.

3 fucking months - it had been 3 fucking months since my damn kitten had given me the slip.

The morning after the most amazing night of my life I'd been called into work for an emergency meeting - yea ok I was CEO but my dad owned the company so I had no choice but to attend.

When I'd gotten back 2 hours later with the leaky cauldrons finest coffee and pastries I'd found my room empty.

The ring in my pocket burning holes into my pants didn't help either.

I'd bought the ring the day after I'd graduated Hogwarts - but I wasn't worthy enough for her yet - I had to prove I could be worth her love. She was a Weasley after all and I'd been working my ass off for the past few years to get the position I was in now - sure I'd inherit the company one day but I wanted to make her proud of me, showing I was more then the Prophet made me out to be. _A womanizing playboy living off my inheritance as a lazy Malfoy!_

Her fate had been sealed from the moment I met her - for me it was love at first sight.

I'd even made sure I was untainted by another women's touch.

I'd saved myself for her just as she had for me or so I'd choosed to believe - didn't mean I didn't study - the Malfoy library wasn't just full of dark magic and nasty inbred family trees - it had a huge range of sexual content - steps in deflowering a pure blood virgin wife, to all kinds of kinks. Some making my stomach turn but what can I say my ancestors where mentally screwed.

After seeing my empty bed and a quick search through my house I'd realised my kitten had run off.

I was mad and furious she'd run off like that like yesterday meant nothing.

I'd hunted her down first going to her place finding no one home, then her brothers and even visiting her many cousins even damn Victoria who as usual, her snotty bratty self turning her nose up at me and swearing she hadn't seen Rose and even is she had she wouldn't tell me.

After the weekend I went to her work only to find she had resigned.

After another week I swallowed my pride and gone to her mum the **Mrs Hermione Weasley** and asked for help in finding her daughter - I would be an idiot if I'd gone to her father - that would be down right suicide.

Her mother had been kind and told more than her friends and other relatives had been.

Rose had left the country to go find herself, saying she needed to do some deep soul searching.

And that was all she gave me.

I'd wanted to break down and cry right in front of her but I wouldn't - no one would see my tears but Rose.

My heart had been ripped right out of my chest and thrown away from a stubborn hot headed freckle faced sexy as hell Weasley.

I wouldn't let on what she'd done to me.

It was clear as day I meant nothing to her then to screw the famous Malfoy.

After the first month I considered putting a missing poster out but Zabini had told me I was losing my marbles - she wasn't missing just gone.

I kept the ring with me always. My Rose, the sweet innocent kitten I'd cherished and adored for years had smiled at me and made me fall for her even more only to rip it out and run off with it.

* * *

 **Hermione**

I was snuggling up with my favorite book on the lounge with my favorite baggy sweats on and my mink blanket with Tiddles at my feet purring - (Crookshanks had knocked up a stray female a few years before he passed from old age, most of the kittens hadn't survived even with my intervention - the stray abandoning them on my doorstep, but not Tiddles, he was a mini Crooks and I fell in love)

It was getting close to but it was the weekend and it had been a long time since I'd managed to unwind and relax.

The loud banging on my apartment door startled me and Tiddles, he scurried off almost knocking over my now empty wine glass.

The banging was rather persistent. I assumed it was most likely Ronald after being thrown out by Lavender again and gone drinking only to wind up at mine.

We'd separated over 10 years ago, it had been mutual. Ron had retired from Auror work and helped run the shop with George and wanted to relax and enjoy life at only 34.

I had been at the height of my career and refused to retire and spend the rest of it being lazy. I enjoyed working and being busy, something Ron struggled to understand but we parted on mutual terms - a year later, he got back with Lavender but refused to remarry preferring to be happy as just a couple - something Lav Lav had issues with hence the fights and him being thrown out.

I grabbed a bottle of water and dreamless sleep potion on my way to the door ready for The Ron fiasco, ( Ron would barge in and begin his speech about the good old days and times at Hogwarts, then he'd begin to sober up with the water and normally half my pantry before the water works started as he kept asking why Lav Lav wasn't happy with just being his partner? He never cheated and treated her like the Princess she was before he end up falling asleep on my lounge), when I opened it and was rather surprised to see a rather pissed of Malfoy holding onto his clearly drunken son.

Before I could comment he pushed his way into my apartment and placed Scorpius on my couch who began drinking from what looked like a now empty bottle of **Ogdens finest.**

I closed the door and followed a little shocked and unsure what was happening and why in Merlins beard why were the Malfoys at mine.?

Draco turned and pointed a finger at me as he growled out.

"You and your bloody daughter, I swear on merlins beard you have a lot of explaining to do along with your offspring, the stubborn witch!"

"Now just a moment Malfoy"

"How many times do I have to get you to say my fucking name Granger, it's Draco"

"And it's Mrs Weasley to you!"

"No it's not and hasn't been for a long time, your Granger with your infuriating hair, tiny pert nose and bloody kissable pouty lips and fucking hell"

I was shocked, did he just say kissable?

"Are you drunk?" I asked since it seemed the only explanation for his down right odd behavior.

He brushed a hand through his messy white blonde locks and I couldn't help but wish they where my hands in his hair - _bad Hermione_ \- one glass and your a horny school girl again.

"I wish I fucking was but my own" he pointed to a mumbling Scorpius who seemed to be talking to Tiddles "drank most of my good stuff because of you"

"Me? What on earth are you on about, Malfoy I'm losing my patience and while I haven't hexed anyone in a while I will be more than too happy to hex you and your son" I gritted out as I pulled my wand from my pocket.

Draco suddenly stepped into my personal space, towering over me making me feel rather tiny compared to his 6 ft 1 height, his smirk made me shiver and it was frightening at where my thoughts were going.

"I made a deal with my idiot friends and my son was apart of it, we have until next week to finally take what's ours and prove it to the world!"

I gulped suddenly speechless and trembling with a sudden buzzing need.

"What exactly is it you both want?" I heard myself barely whisper. _Merlins beard great time to lose your courage Hermione_

"Don't you get it? Your know it all attitude and stubborn behaviour is so infuriating I want to spank you till you understand who's in charge yet I also love it"

Now I was speechless - this was a sick joke right? To get back at me for shamelessly flirting with him last year at the Ministry's Christmas party, it was Ginnys fault giving me wine after wine.

"What happened to your Gryffindor courage my lioness? No snap or rejection? Or have I finally silenced the book worm?"

If I wasn't in shock I'd slap that smirk off his face but all I could to was sputter out nonsense

"Draco...I...joke right?...I..."

Before either of us continued we heard a little hiss and turned to see Scorpius cuddling Tiddles as he wept into his ginger fur

"Why doesn't she want me? My sweet Rosie? Why? I did everything for her! I worked my ass off and stayed in shape and built us a home, I even have her ring. Why aren't I good enough?"

"Damnit Scorpius your not giving Malfoy a good name" Draco grumbled out as he ran his hand through his sexy hair again.

Scorpius was crying over my Rose? The one who'd come crying to me months ago in a guys polo shirt, his polo shirt to be exact.

I had known my Rosie had a crush on the boy back at school but for once my mothers intuition had been wrong in assuming she out grew it.

I had hugged her and let her weep on my shoulder as she admitted to spending a night with the boy and she wished he'd wanted more but made it clear she was just another fling for him.

Rose didn't go into too much detail but from her tone of voice, that night had been amazing for her, something she'd never regret because it meant so much.

I had soothed her as best as I could telling her she was far better then he was and he wasn't good enough but she still couldn't get over him.

So I did what I could as a mother, I toke her to my secret little cottage in the Irish country side. I'd brought it after the divorce from Ron from a family friend of Seamus's.

Know-one was aware of the cottage, it had been my own little sanctuary away from everything, nothing for miles around but rolling hills and green country side.

I had enchanted it to be self sustaining, protected and undetectable.

Rose had hugged me and asked if it was ok for me to not tell anyone while she got herself together.

She flooed me every few days and it was only last week that she had passed on some news that might need my assistance with.

Realizing what had to be done I walked straight to my bathroom and grabbed a few potions then walked back into the lounge room and pulled the bottle and Tiddles from Scorpius's arms.

"Scorpius I owe you an apology for assuming the worst about you, unfortunately it seems my Rosie has done the same, a bad trait she's inherited from me, now drink this first then this and this"

Shoving the potions into his hands I toke a step back and felt two strong hands grip my waist and spun me around

"Poisoning my son Granger?" Draco asked with a fathers concern.

"No, it's a sober up potion along with a hydration and pepper up potions"

"There is no such thing as a sober up potion"

"As far as you know there isn't but like you stated earlier Malfoy I am _**Hermione Granger**_ miss no it all"

I threw his smirk back in his face, his grip on my hips getting a little firmer, almost as if he was trying to hold onto me as if I was about to run from him.

"Can miss no it all make her potions taste better and tell me why she killed my buzz?"

Came the sarcastic remark from Scorpius.

I tuned back to face him yet his father seemed to keep his hands on me, his front almost touching my back.

"I didn't kill your buzz, I sobered you up because you are about to go see Rose and tell those exact words you spoke to my cat."

"What? Why? She's out of the country like you told me, she doesn't want me so why would I go begging for scraps I know I'll be refused"

Turning slightly back to face his father I huffed.

"And you call us stubborn, you two are just as bad refusing to express your true intentions and feelings straight from the get go instead of being moody and silent and making us feel unwanted"

"I never told Rose she was unwanted"

Scorpius snapped out

"And what did you say to my daughter exactly?"

I watched as Scorpius turned pink in the face and put his head down and mumbled something

"I'm sorry what?" I pushed placing my hands on my hips, well over Dracos hands of course since he still had a rather possessive hold on me.

"I told her I love her" He spoke with conviction

I smiled

"She thought she'd imagined that"

I grabbed Scorpius and pulled him over to my fireplace and pushed him in.

"Tell her again and make sure she listens this time, she'll be up the stairs last door on the right at the end of the hallway"

I threw a handful of floo powder and said the address of my cottage, pulling back my head just in time as the flames toke Scorpious to my daughters location.

"I don't care that he's my son but your hands are never to touch him again"

Spinning and facing the rather predatory look on Malfoys face I gaped at him.

"These hands are to only ever touch one man, me Granger" he growled out

Before I could remark I was tossed over his shoulder and carried down the hall as he began looking for my room all the while he kept cursing about how I'd tormented him with my sexy bushy hair and gorgeous body and needed to learn who I truly belonged too.

Looked like Rose wasn't the only one who couldn't read subtle hints with these men.

I couldn't help but giggle at his words which caused a firm slap on my ass as Draco told me even though I was a lioness he was my King and I'd learn that by or I'd stay tied to my bed until I did.

I'd learnt years ago that life was too short to argue or even discuss the details.

To be honest the thought of Draco spending a day showing me if he really wants to be my King had my toes curling and my lower parts warming up to the idea very fast.

* * *

Scorpius

I came tumbling out of a fireplace and into a rather small cozy living area with nothing but the bright moonlight shining through the window.

Remembering what Ms Granger told me I used my wand to cast a small lumos and made my way up the stairs and to the room she told me to go.

There sleeping on a queen sized bed wrapped up in thick blankets with her auburn curls sprawled out on the pillow was my kitten.

She looked exactly how I'd last seen her, my sweet innocent Rose. Even after I'd taken her virginty she had still retained her innocence and sweetness, or I hoped she had.

Stripping down out of my clothes and putting out my spell I gently climbed into the bed and pulled my slumbering kitten over to me to spoon her soft body against mine.

She mumbled in her sleep and softly sighed as she said my name, _it made me feel fucking 10 feet tall._

Gently running my hand over her arms and through her hair I kissed her head then snuggled further into her and the bed falling into a peaceful sleep. One I'd been unable to have in a very long time.

I woke to the morning sun blaring into my face but that's not what had woken me, no it was the struggling kitten in my arms cussing up a storm, I locked my arms around under her luscious breasts that i swore felt a little bigger.

Sitting up I pulled her tiny body up against mine, my back against the pillows and headboard while I pulled my kitten between my legs so her back was to my chest, I wasn't overly pleased at her over sized shirt and underwear but id remedy that soon enough once she calmed down.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy" what the fuck are you doing in my bed and naked" she screeched out

I groaned still feeling the last remnants of sleep leave my body.

Pulling her a little closer she gasped as her lovely luscious ass felt my raging hard on.

Whispering into her ear

"That's not just morning wood you can feel my fiery kitten, I crave your body so much it's painful not to just flip you around and sit you down onto my cock, reminding us both how amazing it is between us"

She gasped and froze in my arms no longer struggling to get away.

I watched as she lifted her left hand and looked at the ring I'd put on her finger last night. Ms Granger wouldn't of told me where to find my girl if she didn't believe I had a chance, I just hoped my stubborn kitten would listen this time.

"What in Merlins beard is this?" She sounded confused and a little worried.

"How did you even find me Scor?" She turned her head asking.

"Your mum, she told me"

The next thing that happened threw me off guard, she began sobbing and crying.

Not understanding what I'd done wrong I hugged her tighter leaning my head on her shoulder as I kissed her head and neck trying to soothe her.

"Shhh Rosie, everything's going to be fine, I have you now and that's all that matters"

After more sobs and a few hiccups she sagged in my arms as if defeated as she mumbled nonsense.

"Your only here because she told you, you don't want to be, your only doing this because she told you"

I was about to ask what she was on about when I saw her try to take the ring off.

I stopped her by grabbing both her hands in mine and bringing them to rest on her not so flat stomach.

It seemed my kitten had gained weight in a few places since I last saw her and it only made me hotter for her.

Rose always had curves that I could spend days worshiping and I couldn't wait for the day she'd be carrying our children.

Just thinking of her belly large and round while her Gorgeous tits leaked her yummy milk had me grind into her ass in want.

"Rosie, kitten I don't no what your mumbling about but your mum only told me after"

Before I could finish Rose leapt out of my arms and ran out of the room.

Wondering what in Merlins beard I'd jumped up after her to follow her into a bathroom where i watched in shock as she bent over and threw up into the toilet.

I immediately went into action rubbing her back as I grabbed her wayward curls out of the way while she continued to throw up.

The moment she stopped i grabbed a wash cloth and wet it then bent down next to her to help wipe her mouth and a toothbrush I'd seen on the sink now with toothpaste on it to her.

She mumbled thanks after she toke the toothbrush from me and stood up to brush her teeth and rinse them out.

She leaned against the sink, her head low as she sobbed again.

Panic gripped me.

I scoped her up into my arms and toke her back to the room where I placed her back into bed.

"Listen Rose your mum didn't tell me what's wrong but it doesn't matter, it doesn't change us, whatever it is I'll be strong enough for the both of us" I spoke to her with conviction as I sat on the bed next to her.

She finally looked up at me like I was a mad man.

"Scor quit with the bullshit, I'm not dying for Merlins sake, if anything it's your bloody fault and besides the stretch marks, swelling feet, vomiting and eventual vagina stretching you can quit with the sympathy. Just go home and don't worry about us, I'm not going to make you do anything or be with me just for their sake, I'll let you be apart of their lives but not right now, not while It's still growing in me"

I began to panic even more. What the fuck was wrong with my Rose that would cause such horrid symptoms. Vomiting in the morning, getting stretch marks meant she'd get bigger and what in Merlins beard would cause her pretty pussy tooo...

Holy fuck I think I froze

"Scor...Scor...Scor...Scorpius"

I shook my head and looked back at my Rose.

"Your pregnant?"

I barely whispered.

Rose looked a little confused

"My mum didn't tell you?"

I shook my head again.

"So this?" She lifted her left hand again showing me the ring.

Finally putting her sobbing and crying from earlier together and what Ms Granger had said about me telling her louder this time I toke her advice.

Placing both hands on the sides of her head I looked directly into her honey eyes.

"My silly Rose, I love you and have since the moment I met you back on the train to Hogwarts first year, as you got cranky at Potters older brother for bossing you around"

I smiled at her shocked expression.

" But the other girls, Claudia, Sally, even Tors sis said"

I put a finger over her lips to silence her

"All lies silly girls spread to make themselves seem important and wanted by other guys. I've only ever touched one girl, well women and I just found out she's carrying my child"

Seeing her being more mute than ever i toke my moment and lunged for her mouth tasty her minty breathe from the toothpaste, lowering myself over her after I'd ripped the blankets off her, my hands yanking the polo shirt I'd now recognized as one of mine, seeing her in it made me want to beat my chest and growl out the proof that she was mine wearing my shirt like a flag stating my claim on her.

It didn't take long for her panties to join the shirt, the last time she'd ever be wearing any at all, I wanted easy access to my women at all times.

I could never get enough of her ever.

* * *

 **Rose**

Scor attacked my body like a desperate man and I let him, never had I thought it possible he felt the same way.

Waking up in his arms this morning had been a bitter reminder of what I'd always wanted but couldn't have.

I was ready to yell at my mother for sending him here thinking she told him of the baby and he was here out of obligation. But he'd acted genuinely surprised at the news.

His confession had shocked me, my wildest dreams had finally come true.

I gripped Scors shoulders as he went to work on worshiping my breasts.

He could turn me on with a simple look and what he was doing now had me tossing and moaning out for more.

"Scor please, please" I begged him.

He stopped his attention on my body and hovered above me, his hard thick cock gently teasing me rubbing between my pussy lips, my own wetness coating his dick.

" say it Rose" he growled low

I looked into his gorgeous ice grey eyes seeing the determination and at the same time vulnerability. It tore me up knowing I'd assumed the worst and run out on him, my stubbornness and hot hotheadedness had almost cost me and Scor a lifetime of happiness.

"I love you Scorpius Draco Malfoy and have since the first time I saw you when that horrid old hat sat on your sexy blonde hair and shouted out Slytherin."

I then smirked at him, something I'd perfected after watching him use it, it turned me on yet annoyed me so much. Something I knew it did the same thing to him.

He growled out as he captured my mouth again in another fiery soul piercing kiss, his cock plunging straight into me that had me moaning out into his mouth as he groaned in satisfaction.

My crush had become my lover, baby daddy and future husband all thanks to that Red Dress Tory had given me.

Maybe next time I'll find one in Slytherin green.

The End

Apologies for grammatical and spelling errors.

Yes English is my native tongue.

My writing skills are just terrible


End file.
